


I Remember Black Skies, The Lightning All Around Me [Rewrite]

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Naruto
Genre: (from elfen lied), Acceptance, Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Diclonii like, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstood, Mostly Canon Compliant, Ninja, OC gets two OCs for a team further into the story, Original Character(s), Original is still up, Orphans, POV Third Person, Secrets, Telekinesis like powers, Tsundere, Violence, reject, something locked inside, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Summary: I remember black skies, the lightning all around me. She looked so frail and weak. She was so pale I thought she was dead… until she looked at me. Her visible eye was red... I couldn’t move. I remember feeling fear course through my small body. Then she passed out. She no longer looked scary, she looked terrified and broken. That was the day I met her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its plot/characters. I only own my OCs and my plot and any changes made to the plot of the anime.
> 
> When reading the beginning of this prologue I suggest you listen to this song “Soundtrack to an empty life” from “The Cat Lady OST” Search on YouTube or Spotify. It will help get into the mood of this opening. It’s also a nice song, from a great game (in my opinion), to listen to while a storm is really happening. Link provided on WattPad and AO3 versions of this chapter. (LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzzuTMMj8TM )
> 
> Story is not in 1st person even though the summary is. First line is a lyric from Linkin Park R.I.P. Chester.

One minute the afternoon sky above the Hidden Leaf Village was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The next, the sky had darkened and black clouds rolled in overhead. Soft rumbles of thunder sounded and lightning flashed faintly in the distance as a storm grew closer. 

By the time the storm reached the village everyone was inside their homes; shops and restaurants had closed up and even school was let out early. Parents called for their children who had stopped to play in the growing puddles on their way home. The village was quiet for the most part; the rain was still light and the wind blew gently causing wind chimes to sound softly. Bigger dark clouds were slowly heading towards the village, along with stronger winds. All the streets were empty, save for one.

Naruto Uzumaki, age seven, walked home alone with his head down and hands in his pockets. He brushed his wet blond hair out of his blue eyes. As he passed by the Hidden Leaf Village's entrance gate he saw something white out of the corner of his eye that made him stop and look as the rain started to fall harder. 

Kakashi Hatake walked into the village, along with two other ninja behind him. In Kakashi's arms he held a small frail-looking figure. Short straight white hair reached down to slender shoulders with bangs that hid a pale face. Her white dress was ripped, torn and looked burned in some places. The white fabric stained, splattered with blood and mud, both darken by the rain and indistinguishable from the other. There was a thick trail of red from a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around her head that covered one of her eyes. 

She looked lifeless as the older ninja carried her by. Naruto’s eyes followed the red trail from the dress, up a skinny neck, then a pale cheek to the figure's left eye, concealed by the dyed bandage. The girl, as if sensing his stare, weakly turned her head and a red eye locked onto his. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat and an overwhelming sense of fear wash over him. The girl didn't break eye contact as she was brought past him and Naruto couldn’t bring himself to look away either. Lightning flashed and the red eye slowly faded to blue before her head fell back; she lost consciousness just as the thunder boomed overhead. 

…

A few days after he saw the girl being brought into the village, Naruto was on his way to the academy. He saw her in the window of the hospital as he walked by. She looked down at him but it didn’t seem like she recognized him and she moved away from the window a moment later.

On his way home he saw her on the street, with the ninja who’d brought her in. She’d seen him first this time and he stopped walking when he noticed. For a moment the fear came back but when he looked at her eye it was blue. She looked just as unsure as he did. She moved a bit closer to the ninja, who’s hand she was holding onto, before they walked around a corner.

Naruto sighed as he waited for his dinner to cook in the microwave. He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl. She’d looked so terrifying when he’d first seen her but every time since then she’d just looked like a normal little girl. He heard people talking outside and approached his door before putting his ear to it.

"Don't worry; I'll come back tomorrow and treat you to some ramen." He heard. Naruto slowly opened his door and peeked out. He saw the girl and the ninja walking to the empty apartment next door. Naruto’s eyes widened as he saw the ninja hand her a key. The silver haired ninja patted her on the head, as she stood in the doorway, before leaving down the hall. The ninja saw Naruto looking out and they shared a look before the ninja left. The girl was about to go inside when she stopped and looked right at Naruto. They stared at each other silently before the girl went to go inside.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he came out into the hallway. He had no idea what made him call out. The girl stopped and looked back at him.  "I-I..." Naruto could feel his cheeks start to warm as he stood there not knowing what to say. The girl tilted her head, waiting. "I uh..." He looked down at his feet as he desperately tried to find something to say. "Uh- goodnight!" he blurted out before he quickly went back into his apartment. Naruto let out a sigh as he leaded against his door. “Stupid…”

…

The next morning as he left his apartment she was leaving hers. His cheeks turned pink remembering how embarrassing his first interaction with her had been but she didn’t even look at him as she walked by. Naruto locked his door before following her, intent on heading to the academy.

After a few minutes of them walking the same way, she stopped walking and looked back at him.

“Ah-! I’m not following you!” he squeaked as he held up his hands. “I mean I am-! But I don’t mean to! I’m on my way to school, that’s all,” he finished quietly as she continued to look at him. She didn’t say a word but turned back around and kept walking. As they passed by, people in the street they moved away like they would normally do on his walk. Naruto lowered his head with a silent sigh. He started walking slower without realizing and when he looked up the girl was a lot further ahead than she had been. He was about to run to catch up to her but then he noticed that the people who would give him dirty looks or move away from him… were doing it to her. He saw the frowns normally directed at him and even heard a few whispers. The girl ignored them all but her hands clenched into fists, gripping the sides of her shorts. Naruto ran to catch up to her as they approached the school. He came to walk beside her and opened his mouth to speak. She suddenly turned her head to look at him, the intensity of her glare made him stop and blink; her eye was still blue. She headed inside and Naruto gave her more space as he went in after.

He sat down a desk and looked around for her. She looked to be his age; if she was going to his school then she must be in his class. Perhaps she was actually younger than him. As more of the students filled in the room Naruto looked at the usual empty spot beside him.

Naruto let out a yawn, letting his eyes close, and when he opened them there she was. She stood beside their teacher at the front of the room.

“Everyone. This is Kaminari,” the teacher introduced. “She’s just moved here from another village.” The teacher looked down to Kaminari whose eyes were locked onto the ground. “There’s an open seat in the back by Naruto.” Kaminari raised her gaze and looked to where the teacher was pointing. The two locked eyes and Naruto gave her a small, albeit nervous, smile. She silently made her way up to the top row and sat down beside him.

“Hi,” Naruto whispered. “Guess we’re neighbors here too,” he added with a small chuckle. She didn’t look at him but stared down at her desk. He looked at his classmates to see some of them staring back at her and others whispering. He heard a few ‘my mom told me’ this and ‘my dad heard’ that; comments he was all too familiar with. He looked at the girl with a small, empathetic frown. She had only arrived a few days ago and she was being treated like she’d done something horrible. Sure she’d shown up as she did but who were they to judge her without knowing her… just like they judged him for no reason.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify about Kaminari’s scar is it’s just a line going down the middle of her left eye. Both her eyes still work she just has a scar.
> 
> This will follow the anime at times with added scenes and things. I’m not doing every single episode. And I’ll probably do a bunch of time skips here and there.

_Five years later_

Kaminari idly played with one of the small braids in her hair, out of boredom, as she and the rest of the class waited for Iruka-Sensei to return from retrieving the person guaranteed to give her a headache that day. She rested the side of her face against her left fist and let out a short breath, blowing her white left-side-bang out of her blue eye. For a moment her left eye, along with a scar that ran down the middle, was visible before the hair fell back into place. The hair being so close to her eye, she could see through it but no one else could. To be sure the side-bang stayed in place she had a red headband holding it down but with some of her hair over it to cover the band some.

“Kami-Chan!” Her left eye twitched at the loudness of the shout and she slowly looked up to glare at the hyperactive, blond boy who’d been pulled into the classroom. He was tied up with rope as Iruka dragged him across the floor to the front of the class. Naruto had his huge signature grin on his face. “Kami-Chan!” Kaminari let out a silent sigh and looked back down at her desk as she continued to play with her braid. Iruka sighed and brought Naruto into the room, putting him in front of the class.

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto,” Iruka started. “You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you’ve got another chance and you’re messing up again.” Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head away from Iruka with a ‘hmph.’ “Fine!” Iruka exclaimed, pointing dramatically, facing the rest of the class. “Because you missed it Naruto, _everyone_ will review the transformation jutsu!” The class all whined loudly while Kaminari rolled her eyes and glared at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kaminari’s glare and smiled sheepishly at her.

…

Everyone got up and lined up at the front of the room. Kaminari stood at the back of the line with her arms crossed while Sakura Haruno was up first.

“Alright, Sakura here! Let’s do it. Transform!” She transformed perfectly into Iruka.

“Transformed into me. Good,” Iruka muttered, writing on a clipboard.

“Yes, I did it!” Sakura cheered, jumping up and down. Kaminari closed her eyes and tried to will away the growing headache she had.  “Sasuke, did you see that?”

“Next…Sasuke Uchiha,” Iruka called as Sakura went to the back of the line. The pink-haired girl glanced at Kaminari and tried to be subtle about standing a few feet away from her. Sasuke stepped up and also transformed perfectly into Iruka.  
  
“Uh, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto had his hands in his pockets and looked annoyed. Beside him, Shikamaru and Ino didn’t hesitate to voice their opinions.

“This is a total waste of time Naruto,” Shikamaru complained.

“We always pay for your screw-ups,” Ino agreed.

“Like I care,” Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Iruka. “Transform!” A large amount of blue chakra emitted from Naruto and he transformed into a beautiful, naked girl covered only by smoke. The girl winked and blew a kiss which caused Iruka to fly back dumbfounded with a nosebleed. Naruto changed back and couldn’t contain his laughter. “Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that’s my sexy jutsu!”  
  
“Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning! ” Iruka shouted. Naruto looked at the back of the line and saw Kaminari hide the smallest of smirks that had formed on her face as she looked away. Naruto grinned towards her and she sent him another annoyed glare, the smirk gone. He did a proper transformation and went to the back of the line. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke ignored him.

“Psst. Kami-Chan. Hey. Psst. Kami-“

“ _Naruto_ ,” Iruka scolded. Naruto frowned and let out a huff.

...

Once everyone was dismissed from class and started to leave, Naruto rushed over to Kaminari as she approached the door.

“Hey Kami-Chan!” Naruto shouted. Kaminari gave him a glare which he, like he usually did, ignored. He opened his mouth to speak when Iruka cut him off.

“ _Naruto_.”

“Dang it.” Naruto sighed with a frown at their teacher. He turned to look back at Kaminari but she was already walking out of sight. Naruto extended a hand and was about to run after her. “Hey wait Ka-“

“ _Naruto_.” Naruto stopped, Iruka sounded more annoyed than usual.

“I’m comin, I’m comin,” Naruto muttered, turning around.

…

Kaminari went home to her apartment that was a door down from Naruto’s. As she stood in the hallway and unlocked her door, she looked over at Naruto’s door. She took off her black, open-toed ninja-boots by the door before going into her bedroom where she changed out of her normal-everyday outfit: a black sleeveless top with grey trim that stopped just above her bellybutton, below that was a couple inches of her fishnet shirt before her dark grey shorts that stopped a bit above her knees. Out of habit she left her fingerless gloves on as well as the black wraps over her elbows.

She pulled on an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of loose, grey sweatpants before going into her kitchen. After preparing a cup of tea and grabbing a book, she sat down in a chair by the window.

A few hours a passed by in what seemed like minutes. She was so engrossed in her book she didn’t look up until she heard a knock at the door. There was still a little light from the setting sun outside. Kaminari got up and opened the door, resisting the urge to close immediately when she saw Naruto standing there with a grin.

“Hey!” he greeted loudly, making Kaminari's ears actually twitch. She tilted her head to the side in question as she put a hand on her hip, her other hand holding the book by her side. “I was going to talk you after class but Iruka made me stay after and-” Kaminari let out an audible sigh. “Not important!” he interrupted himself with a chuckle. “So, anyway, I was wondering,” Naruto started poking his fingers together and looking down. “if you’re not doing anything, do you want to get some ramen with me?” he asked. Kaminari was about to shake her head when her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. She tensed and her cheeks had a faint tint of pink from embarrassment. Naruto grinned with a chuckle. “I think your stomach answered for you,” he said with a laugh. “I’ll wait here while you get changed.” Kaminari hesitated but nodded once and closed the door. She glared down at her stomach before going  down the short hall into her bedroom to change into a short white dress with her ninja shoes. She wasn’t getting dressed up on purpose; she only had a few outfits: her normal ninja outfit, an around the house/ sleep outfit and the dress. She didn’t want to put her other clothes back on; she hadn’t had time to wash them yet.

Kaminari stepped out of her apartment and locked her door behind her before putting her key into a pocket of the dress. She turned to see Naruto staring at her. Her eyebrows came together slightly and she tilted her head at him.

“Oh uh- hehe sorry,” he apologized, scratching the back of his head. Kaminari looked even more confused but didn’t bother asking about it. The two started walking and Naruto decided to explain himself anyways. “It’s just that… that dress… reminded me of that first day.” He looked over at her. She only blinked at him silently. “The first time I saw you,” he clarified with a grin. Kaminari looked away and Naruto put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, as he walked. “It was raining; there was a big storm coming.” He looked over at her. “Remember?” She glanced at him and nodded. He looked back up.

“Why?” Kaminari asked quietly after a moment. Naruto looked at her with brief wide-eyes; Kaminari rarely spoke if she didn’t need to. If she _had_ to speak, if a teacher asked her a question, it was very quietly and her answers were always as short as they could be. Her grades didn’t suffer any from lack of class participation. None of the other students tried to talk to her either. Only Naruto would talk _at_ her and he’d only heard her voice a handful of times over that past year. She was one of the only people who didn’t hate him for no reason like the other kids and people in the village. Sure, Kaminari found him annoying and sometimes ignored him but at the end of the day she tolerated him. She only glared at him if he did something annoying, there was always a reason.

Kaminari looked at him and frowned slightly. Naruto hadn’t answered and instead he was just staring at her as he walked. He quickly looked away.

“U-uh well it looks like the one you were wearing-”

“No.” Kaminari shook her head and Naruto looked back at her. “Why aren’t you afraid of me like everyone else?” she asked in an almost whisper. Naruto blinked.

“What’s there to be afraid of?” he asked with a small grin. Kaminari frowned and looked forward again. “Ah- I mean- no! You _are_ scary!” he corrected quickly, afraid he’d offended her. “Terrifying! Really-” She looked at him with a slight glare and he stopped. “Sorry,” he mumbled with a frown. Kaminari looked down.

“Everyone but Kashi is afraid of me,” she said quietly.

“At least they don’t hate you for no reason,” Naruto mumbled with a slight pout. She looked over at him and he looked at her before looking forward again. “I mean- I’m not saying they have a reason not to like you either but-”

“I know,” she said. Naruto looked at her. “I was brought here covered in blood,” she whispered.

“That and the whole… red eye thing.” Naruto muttered. Kaminari looked at him with a slight frown but he didn’t look at her.

“I don’t understand,” she continued. He looked over at her as she looked down. “Why do you like me?” Naruto’s eyes widened and his face went pink.

“Wh-wha-?!”

“You’re the only person who tries to talk to me.” Naruto blinked and the pink faded from his cheeks. “Why?” She looked at him.

“Well, why not?” Naruto asked. He looked away slightly. “I mean, I know what it’s like,” he added, quieter. Kaminari looked at him and blinked. “Ya know,” he started, changing the subject. “This is the most you’ve actually talked to me in… well ever,” he pointed out. Kaminari looked away and didn’t respond. “Hey, don’t go silent on me now!” Naruto whined loudly.

“You’re so loud,” Kaminari muttered, glaring at him half-heartedly, the smallest smirk on her face. He grinned.

“We’re here!” Naruto exclaimed, running the last five feet to the ramen shop. Kaminari walked over and the two sat down. “They have the _best_ ramen!” Naruto said with a huge grin as she nodded. Kaminari took out her wallet from a side pocket. “Nope,” Naruto said shaking his head. “This is on me,” he explained with his grin. “I invited you.”

“Thank you… Naruto,” Kaminari said quietly. Naruto’s cheeks went pink and he kept grinning.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name,” he noted with a slight giggle. Kaminari looked away.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it… dork,” she said a small blush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks. Naruto just kept grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply she’s treated like Naruto because people know that she was brought covered in blood (her eye having the only wound). Rumors spread and people are cautious of her and she uses it as a way to get people to not bother her. She doesn’t hate Naruto she just, like most of his classmates, thinks he’s annoying at times but she does appreciate the fact that he treats her like she’s normal so she does the same. 
> 
> Any questions just comment/review and I'll answer in the next chapter/reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This rewrite is dedicated to Jazz_Rose0523. Thanks for letting me know people still want to read this story. Like I said in the comment reply I'm rewriting it. (Mostly revising and changing a few things but then I'll pick up where I left off.)
> 
> A/N: That was longer and included more than the original. For some chapters not much changes.
> 
> I made sure to clarify what had everyone (on FF.net at least) hating on me in the original. Hopefully everything makes more sense but if there are ever questions, leave a comment and I'll get back to you and/or write the response in the beginning A/N for everyone.


End file.
